One-Shots AmeMex
by Ainne02
Summary: Vale, vale... aquí encontrarán de todo, One-Shots de romance, odio, historia, celos, lemon, comedia, guerra... pero todos serán de una de mis parejas favoritas: Ame-mex. Por tanto, ellos serán los protagonistas, pero no por ello serán los únicos en salir, también habrán otros países. Aclaro: U.S.A. le pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya, pero México es mía. NO ESTÁN EN ORDEN CRONOLÓGICO.
1. NO FUE SUFICIENTE

_**HOLA!** Este es la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar, es cortita pero intensa. _

_El personaje "María Guadalupe Hernández Carreido" es mía, representación femenina de México, (al menos en esta historia), pero Alfred F. Jones le pertenece al único Hidekaz Himaruya, como el inigualable Estados Unidos de América. _

_El one-shot esta situado en 1848, al término de la guerra entre México y U.S.A. (para aquellos que no entiendan). _

_EN FIN... disfruten del sadismo y sadness que representó este conflicto. ** See y'all.**_

**NO FUE SUFICIENTE. **

Quise hablar, pero tu seguías gritando, así que di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar, me llamaste ¿Cómo poder escucharte? Sentí un ardor en mi brazo y vi tus dedos alrededor de él, entonces fue que mis ojos tristes se posaron en los fúricos tuyos… esas aguas que siempre veía pacificas y divinas… ahora se habían desbocado en odio.

"_Al"_, fue todo lo que dije en un desesperado murmuro, pero no reaccionabas, sentía los moretones formarse bajo tu mano en mi piel y la mecha del dolor se encendía como dinamita, mis ojos comenzaron a ver borroso, a través de la capa cristalina que no quería que se formase y ahora salía ansiosa de ellos. Dolía… me lastimabas mucho.

Sé que no te gustó cuando tiré y forcejeé para liberarme de tu agarre, que me dañaba más a mí misma… sé que eso te provocó aún más, debes aprender a controlar tu fuerza, es destructiva. Sé que al caer al piso debí haber dejado de llorar, pero no podía con todo tu peso encima.

Recordando el momento descubro que debí haberte golpeado en la entrepierna y correr con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, pero tú ya me quitabas la blusa. Tal vez debí haber gritado, pero ¿Quién escucharía? ¿Tus criados? ¿Aquellos a quienes tienes atemorizados?; los he visto, se compadecen de mí, como perrito callejero… por ahí dicen que siempre hay un lado bueno en la gente, en mi caso, es que ellos al menos ellos intentan curar las heridas que me provocas, tratan de reconfortarme y darme ánimos, pero de nada sirve, no cuando destrozas mi poca ropa de esa forma y posees mi cuerpo como si yo no sintiera nada.

Pero no me rindo, a pesar de que la batalla está perdida y estás apunto de saborear la victoria, sigo luchando… no me queda mucho, me arribaste casi todo, pero no me doy por vencida. Ni preguntes cómo, tampoco lo sé, pero reaccioné al sentir el dolor de mi puño y descubrirte tirado a mi lado y ya no presionando mi cuerpo, te vi agitado, tu entrecejo se frunció más y una marca roja conquistó tu rostro.

A lo mejor tengo súper poderes ¿sabes? Porque pude ponerme en pie y correr, pude acomodarme una bata y llegar al primer piso, quizá rodé un poco por las escaleras, porque de repente mis ojos veían nubloso hacia el techo y no sentía mi cuerpo… esa es la mejor parte, llegar a un punto donde eres inmune al dolor, porque este ya te sedó.

Me oí gemir, una de mis lágrimas alcanzó mis labios partidos y supo a desesperación. Juro que traté de levantarme, pero la sangre lo hacía imposible, sobre todo en ese piso fino y encerado tuyo.

Solo supe que unos brazos me sujetaron con la delicadeza que hace mucho tiempo llegué a sentir en los tuyos, parecían momentos de una vida pasada… y cuando me vi reflejada en esos lentes, antaños míos... lloré.

"_Mary…", _fue lo último que te escuché decir, el dolor ya no lo percibía en mi interior, provenía de tu voz, lentamente te acercaste a mí, cerré los ojos, ya no quería saber… sentí el calor de tus labios en mi frente, y un sabor amargo diferente de lágrima, al verte, descubrí que había sido la tuya.

Solo déjame decirte Alfred, que si esa fue tu forma de disculparte, créeme... no fue suficiente.


	2. I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH MEXICO!

Observo a María estando sentado del otro lado del establo, ella tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, lleva tres semanas llorando por estupideces.

Primero que Texas, luego que sus niños en Chapultepec y ahora ¡Que la mitad de su territorio! ¡Exagera! Aún ni siquiera puedo ver bien con estos lentes and I don't understand why! ¡Ya son míos! Don't they? Se supone que deberían ajustarse a mi vista, pero no lo hacen... somethings missing and no sé que es.

Mi jefe me había dicho que no podrían ser del todo míos hasta que México lo asimilara, well ¡Ya tiene tres fucking semanas viviendo en MIS nuevos territorios! WITH ME! Ya que lo asimile. Pero no, prefiere mal hacer las labores del establo mientras llora en vez de darse cuenta de que... ya es, en parte, mía.

-Mary... I don't understand you-. llevé a mi boca mi botella de whiskey y le di el último gran trago antes de vaciarla por completo.

La veo inclinarse para recoger unas sogas tiradas en el suelo, su falda muestra algo más de pierna y, al darse la vuelta, su blusa revela un poco más de escote... damn, I need more licor. Me inclino levemente para alcanzar otra botella y abrirla. Bebo un poco más y bajo un poco mi sombrero, quiero que me proteja de su hermosa figura, pero aún así continúo observándola llorar.

¿Y si France tiene razón? ¿Y si en verdad, al momento de conquistar y anexar territorio, debes literalmente, arrebatárselo al país vecino? Si según "le quité la mitad de su territorio", será entonces que... ¿deba partirla a la mitad?

Sentí mis mejillas arder. It has to be the alcohol, though.

Yo... no podría hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga de infancia, con la que tuve grandes aventuras, con quien jugaba por el bosque y el desierto, fue la única que me aceptó a pesar de ser físicamente diferente a los demás de la tribu, ella siempre estuvo ahí, a mi lado, fue la persona quien me apoyó aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo conmigo y fue a quien... besé por primera vez in my Independence Day.

Removí mi cabeza frenéticamente. Focus Alfred! No puedes pensar así de ella. Volvía a acomodar mi sombrero. She's your BBF! Mary te ama y odiaría que le hicieras eso porque... Oh! That's not true, durante las últimas semanas te ha dejado muy en claro cuánto te odia y desprecia, cuánto la decepcionaste y cuánto le dolió tu traición.

Ella no te ama. Bebí un gran trago más. So... no odiaría que le hicieras _eso_. Will she?

Giré un poco la cabeza y fruncí el entrecejo, realmente... ¿Por qué la invadí? Why? I mean, mi jefe dijo que nos convenía expandirnos and "America for the americans". Lo que dijo en ese momento tenía mucho sentido but, yo ¡Alfred! ¡Reflexiona! ¡THINK! Why did you overran her?

Bebí aún más, mi cerebro no sabía la razón, pero mis ojos no se despegaban de su cuerpo ¿En qué momento se desarrolló tanto? No recuerdo que antes de nuestra guerra tuviera las curvas tan marcadas como las tiene ahora ¿Será por el cambio de ropa?

Según England una niña se vuelve mujer cuando la hacen mujer but, a Mary nadie la ha hecho mujer y... ya parece serlo. Man! I'm so confused! Y sus curvas no ayudan.

Es que... no puede gustarme mi mejor amiga. It can't be. Le acabo de hacer la guerra, no el amor.

I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH MEXICO!

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella enfurecido. It's all your fault, Mary. Apreté bien la botella entre mis manos y, sin importarme que aún quedara licor en ella, la lancé, impactando a

centímetros del rostro de México. No sé porqué, pero su grito me dio gusto.

-Te culpo.- le dije mientras la acorralaba contra una de las puertas del establo.

-Déjame en paz gringo...-. Sin importarme su siseo, continué acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, quería más que sólo tierras, quería acoplarme a ellas, entregarme, que fueran parte de mí... ser uno con ella.

Observé de nuevo sus ojos rojos e hinchados, shit, Mary! No comprendo cómo es que se la pasan todo el tiempo tristes pero al verme solo lo hacen con enojo ¿Te has mordido los labios? Fuck, también hinchados... déjame probarlos, please.

-T-te... dije que me DEJARÁS! -. Sentí un golpe seco en mi mejilla y después la sentí arder, ahora mismo de seguro tendría la marca de tu palma... fucking bich! Quise tomar de mi botella, pero recordé que ya no la tenía.

Volví a acercarme mientras tú retrocedías lentamente y, cuando te tuve en mi zona, me lancé a cazarte. Tenías que entregarme por completo tus tierras y sus purezas... tu pureza.

-You shouldn't...-. Comencé a perseguirte por el lugar, recuerdo que de niños tú siempre me ganabas en las carreras, pero ahora tus piernas no son tan largas y ya no te quedan fuerzas.

Gritaste cuando te alcancé y nos caímos sobre un montón de heno de paja, mi sombrero salió disparado pero poco me importó al sentir tu respiración agitada y observar cómo es que tu escote, ahora más revelador por el movimiento, me presumía tus sierras madres. Parecía estar retándome, a qué nunca podré tenerlas... solo observarlas.

Esa idea me enfureció ¿Cuántas veces tendré que demostrarte que yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo?

Así que comencé a desnudarte, batallé mucho con tu fastidioso corsé y corpiño, tiré, jale y estiré pero nada parecía funcionar. Tu llanto no le ayudaba a mi conciencia, es que no quiero dañarte, si por mí fuera, te regalaría rosas y te acariciaría de la forma más sublime... pero no puedo. Debo tener tus tierras, tenerte.

-A-Alfredo...-. Fijé mi mirada en tus ojos cristalinos, siempre me habían parecido orbes de chocolate, y ahora se derretían, pero no de amor como quería, sino de dolor. I can't.

-I can't-. Me acerqué a tu rostro cerrando los ojos, sentía tu temblar y, para mi sorpresa, también el mío; al sentir mis labios llegar a tu suave piel, la besé, disipando tus lágrimas en mi boca, saboreando lo salado que estaban.

Me aparté y descubrí que no habías cerrado los ojos, los tenías abiertos, estudiándome con una mirada confundida. No hace falta que lo digas...

-N-no entiendo-. ...porque yo tampoco lo hago.

Reí con amargura, sentía mi garganta arder aún más fuerte de como cuando bebo, pero aún así, te respondí, sujetando tus brazos y apretándolos con fuerza, escuchando tus quejidos.

-I-I don't know -. Pasé mi mirada de tus expresión preocupada a tu cuerpo, observé el daño que te ocasioné al romper la parte superior de tu vestido, vi cómo rasguños con pequeñas gotas de sangre decoraban tu busto y me incliné para besarlas.

-Forgive me-. te dije entre besos, sentía cómo tu respiración se agitaba, pero un agrio sentimiento se apoderó de mi al darme cuanta que no lo hacías por pasión. -F-forgive me...-. Tus pechos ahora subían y bajan rápidamente hacia y desde mis labios, entonces solté tus brazos y dirigí mis manos a tus sierras madres para sostenerlas mejor contra mi boca, que trataba y trataba sin éxito de intentar borrar las marcas que mi violencia había ocasionado minutos antes.

-M-Mary... -. sentí con dolor cómo mi voz se partió al intentar hablarte y mis labios se detuvieron entre el calor que resguardan aquellas aureolas que me tentaban a querer más.

Entonces volví a sentirte temblar, pero ahora con convulsiones más fuertes, al alzar la vista, te descubrí llorando a cántaros, mientras te llevabas las manos al rostro, procurando limpiar tus lágrimas, pero sweetheart, por más que lo intentes ocultar, el dolor siempre haya una forma de salir... always.

-No... don't-. quise calmarte al acariciar tu cara, I swear.

-No, no... ¡Ya déjame! -. Mary no me digas eso I'll get mad and I don't wanna hurt you. - ¡Ya! No... por favor-.

Cerré los ojos y sentí la furia apoderarse poco a poco de mi cuerpo al tiempo que recordaba las palabras envenenadas de mi jefe y todos aquellos muertos en nuestra última batalla, donde también me dijiste "¡Ya! No... por favor".

Entonces recordé cómo llegamos a esta situación y mi sangre volvió a hervir, ahora también de aquel adictivo deseo de conquista. Volví a abalanzarme sobre tu cuerpo pero un dolor pulsante me detuvo, recorriendo mi cuerpo al tiempo que me caía de bruces al suelo. Te vi correr desesperada a la casa, mi vista era borrosa pero, What the hell?! Ahí también vivo yo. No creerás que es un refugio ¿verdad?

Hice por levantarme, pero no pude y entonces comprendí que debía desistir. Por primera vez María... ganaste, and you know why? Porque I DO LOVE YOU.

Solo ese sentimiento en capaz de hacerme llorar como lo hago y de dejarme tirado en el suelo, como lo estoy ahora.

I'll leave you alone for now pero mañana es un nuevo día Mary, y aún deseo adaptar tus tierras a las mías. Aún me hace falta... _you. _


	3. TAL Y COMO LAS AGUAS BRAVAS DEL RIO

\- ¡Siuaiknitl! _(hermana)_ -. Escuché que me llamaban a la distancia, pegué un brinco y procuré caminar lo más rápido y discretamente posible, podría como si nada hubiera oído.

\- ¡Siuaiknitl! -. Volví a oír, pero ahora suavemente más cerca, entonces giré un poco la cabeza y pude ver a Mixcóatl rápidamente a toda velocidad tras de mí ¡Por Quetzalcoatl! Imité su movimiento y comencé a dar las zancadas más rápidas que mis piernas me permitían, pasaba árboles, libraba troncos y me deslizaba entre las hojas, yo estaba pasando tan bien que incluso había olvidado por qué empecé a correr en un principio.

\- ¡XOCHITL! ¡YA DETENTE! -. Comencé a reír, no sé qué quería mi hermano, ni el por qué de su urgencia, pero yo ya me divertía. - ¡Xóchitl por favor! -. Entonces decidí que era suficiente y, apunto estaba por detenerme cuando, en vez de eso, decidí escalar al árbol más cerca de lo que encontré, solo por placer.

\- ¡XOCHITL! ¿Por qué eres así hermana? -. Le sonreí y alcé los ojos desde mi rama, divertida.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -. consulta

\- Quiero saber dónde ha estado, de los 12 días que hemos estado aquí, tú ha desaparecido por casi 8-. Rodé los ojos, él siempre tan protector.

-Sé cuidarme ¿si? -. le respondí, mientras subía dos ramas más.

-Siuaiknitl -. escuche el sonido de unas hojas moviéndose y di la vuelta para ver cómo Mixcóatl llega a mi lado. -Nuestro Sijtli _(abuelo)_ quiere saber, se preocupa por ti-. Rodé los ojos y me propuso seguir seguir escalando el árbol.

-Él es el Huey Tlatoani _(jefe / monarca)_, tiene demasiadas cosas importantes que hacer, no creo que realmente se preocupe por mi bienestar-. Detuve mi escalar y miré a mi hermano con cierto reproche. -Lo inventas todo-.

\- ¡Claro que no Xóchitl! ¡Es verdad! -. Sus súplicas son en vano, seguí escalando. Yo bien sé que ningún mexicano le importa realmente, todos me hacen un lado por los tonos ligeramente más claros que dominan mi cuerpo y no se me acercan por temor o respeto, por ser la "Nieta del Huey Tlatoani" ¡Tonterías! Solo no me quieren. -Dice que la gente reporta tus desapariciones y en el norte varios ya te han visto caminando sola ¡Puede ser peligroso! ¡Sobre todo el desierto! -. Me detuve de golpe y le dije seriamente.

-Eso no es cierto, el desierto no es peligroso ... es hermoso-. Me molestó con una sonrisa de picaría.

-Xochitl, recuerda que hablamos del desierto, no del nieto del Jefe Apache-. Su comentario me sonrojó furiosamente ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso ?!

-No hablaba de él-. Le aclaré, suspendida en una rama.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué te pusiste roja si no es así? -. Lo vi apoyando su espalda triunfante contra el tronco del árbol y, molesta, arreglando de sus frutos y comenzando a lanzárselos. -¡Oye! ¡No! ¡BASTA! ¡Me caeré! -.

-Eso te pasa por hablar de tonterías-.

-Siuaiknitl, detente-. Pero a pesar de sus súplicas, no contenía mi molestia, y no era porque había sugerido la posibilidad de que gustara aquel niño pálido, si no porque, aunque mi hermano no lo supiera, en realidad, me gustaba mucho ... ¡Pero es mi secreto! ¡Y nadie nunca lo sabrá!

Mis oídos de repente escucharon un crujido y paré en seco mi pelea, pude ver cómo la cara de Mixcóatl pasó de molestia a preocupación. Ambos dirigimos la mirada lentamente a la rama que lo sostenía, y vimos, con terror, cómo es una grieta aparecida en ella, justo en su intersección con el tronco.

-Xochitl -.

-Mixcóatl ... -.

Un ¡crack! más y lo siguiente que sentí fue una gran sacudida, abracé fuerte el tronco y cerré los ojos, pero al escuchar el grito de mi hermano los abrí y procuré ayudarlo, aunque solo pude ver un desfile casi interminable de hojas y ramitas.

Cuando todo se había calmado asomé mi cabeza por el lugar donde había momentos antes había estado Mixcóatl y lo vi tirado en el suelo del bosque, quejándose de dolor.

-¡Temini! (hermano) -. Rápidamente baje hasta llegar a su lado y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie.

-¡Sí! Me duele... -. Lo vi tocándose un brazo, con una mueca de sufrimiento.

-¡Oh temini! Lo lamento tanto-. Me tenía muy preocupada, no quería que muriese, y si pasase, sería todo culpa mía ¡Todo por mis tontos berrinches!

-Xochitl, no llores ... estaré bien-.

-¡Oh Mixcóatl! -.

-Tranquila, en verdad-. No podría controlar mis lágrimas, sin importar sus palabras reconfortantes, lo que abracé fuertemente y nos envió en un tronco cercano. -Oye, mira-. Alcé la vista y observé como yo sonrió y movió su brazo lastimado.

-¡No! ¡Te harás más daño! -.

-¡Tranquila! Ya estoy bien ¿si? -. Pero hubo un gesto de dolor que no me terminó de convencer.

-¿Seguro? -.

-¡C-claro! -.

Nos miramos fijamente, analizándonos.

-Debes de trabajar en tus mentiras ¿lo sabías? -. Pregunté, insatisfecha con su pobre respuesta.

-Perder perder-.

Me enderecé en mi lugar y nos quedamos en silencio, observando el árbol que habíamos trepado.

-Fue muy alto-. Me comentó.

-Si...-. contesté

Sentí cómo tocó mi mano con la suya y lo observé a los ojos, le sonreí, devolviéndole el gesto que me dedico. -Xochitl-.

-Moneda de diez centavos-.

-Estuviste en el desierto 8 días con el nieto del Jefe Apache ¿verdad? -. Suspiré, y enredé su mano con la mía. Bajé la mirada porque esperaba una mirada de reproche o regaño de su parte, y es que, a pesar de no ser mayor, esa méndiga expresión le venta a la perfección.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -.

-Sabes que a nuestro Sijtli no le gusta que pases mucho tiempo fuera, y piensa que es él quien te incentiva a ello-. Lo miré fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es cierto, él no hace eso-.

-Claro que sí-. comenzó

-¡Claro que no! -. Responde poniéndome de pie, molesta. Vi que él lo intentó también pero un gemido de dolor lo detuvo y volvió a sentarse. -No estás bien, volvamos a la aldea para regresar a Tenochtitlan-.

-P-pero ... -. Una mirada que por fortuna me vende a la perfección es la amenaza, una que Mixcóatl conoce muy bien porque cada que quiere acusarme con nuestro sijtli se la dedico y entonces él no dice nada. Recuerdo la última vez que le valió mi advertencia y me acusó ... pobre, caminó mal por varios días. -All Right...-.

Al llegar a Tenochtitlan fuimos recibidos por un grupo selecto de amigos del "Huey Tlatoani", todos ellos estaban preocupados al ver el brazo de mi hermano y llamaron rápidamente al curandero y al sacerdote para que lo lleveran ... hipócritas, solo lo ha para quedar bien con mi sijtli, no porque realmente les importamos.

Uno de ellos se fijó en mi mirada de rencor y pasó su mano fugazmente por mi mejilla, yo di un paso atrás, por supuesto, pero él pudo observar y yo sonrió para después irse ¡Agh! Desagradable

Intento limpiar mi piel con la mano y mi vestido, solo dejaba que mi abuela Maya me tocara de esa forma, nadie más ... _"Bueno",_ recordé sonrojándome, _"Hace dos semanas, cuando te reúnas con el niño pálido, él quizás te acarició el rostro y, taaal vez, incluso se acercó mucho a ti y ... muuuy improbablemente fue capaz de ... darte un beso. Él te besó "_

-... Xóchitl -.

No, imposible, no recuerdo haberlo besado.

-... ¿Xochitl? -.

Además, recordaría el calor de su pequeña y blanca mano ciñéndose a mi ligera cintura y no olvidaría el color hipnótico de sus ojos azules que tanto me recuerdan a mis playas, brillando de emoción y nerviosismo.

-... ¡¿Xochitl ?! -.

Tendría grabado a fuego ese momento ... mi primer beso. Durante el atardecer en el desierto y con el sonido del río a nuestro lado. Recordaría la sensación, suave e inexperto ... ansioso, nuestros labios apenas rozándose ... como el río al comenzar su cauce.

-... ¡Xochitl! -.

Tampoco olvidaría cómo, después de aquel primer contacto, nos separamos ligeramente y nos vimos a los ojos, ambos rojos como jitomates y soltando risitas nerviosas. Sé que recordaría algo tan importante, sobre todo si nos hubimos separados solo para tomar aire y después hubiéramos unidos nuestros labios nuevamente en un beso más curioso y dulce, lleno de emociones y sentimientos nuevos; alocados ... tal y como las aguas bravas del río.

-... ¡XOCHITL! -. Salí de mi trance al sentir cómo me sacudían violentamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya! Estoy aquí-. exclamé, tratando de soltarme del agarre de esa persona.

-¡Siuaixiuitl! _(nieta)_ -. Al caer en cuenta de quién me llamaba, detuve mi brusquedad y escuché con educación y atención.

-¿Si? Sijtli-.

-Quiero saber que ha pasado-. Me exigió.

_"Ay Sijtli, si tan solo supieras ..._", pensé para mis adentros, ocultando una sonrisita traviesa y procurando no revelar el sonrojo que amenazaba por invadir de nuevo mi rostro.


	4. HIJO DE TU (lemon)

_-Hijo de tu madre..._

Fue lo primero que pensó México al sentir la mano de Alfred infiltrarse bajo su falda, recorriendo sus piernas lentamente, disfrutando cada milímetro de su piel, expuesta o no.

Miró nerviosamente a los comensales que compartían su mesa, nadie se daba cuenta, todos platicaban, reían o comían y cuando sintió los dedos de Alfred llegar a su ropa interior se sobresaltó y cerro brevemente los ojos, disfrutando de la descarga eléctrica que sintió.

Abrió sus orbes avellana lentamente, y movió cuidadosamente su hermosa cara para ver fijamente a U.S.A, quien solo sonreía sutilmente con satisfacción y, proporcionándole una mirada furtiva, ardiente e intensa, dio otra caricia agresiva por sobre su delicada lencería. En esta ocasión María no tuvo más opción que dar un pequeño brinco, cerrar los ojos y morderse fuertemente el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido.

-Mon petit. Ca va?-

María abrió rápidamente sus ojos sólo para encontrar la cara de extrañeza que tenía Francia al ver su expresión de placer.

\- ¡¿EH?!- México decidió hacerse la desentendida para no levantar sospechas. - ¿A qué te refieres?

De repente ella tenía toda la atención de la mesa, y se sonrojó por ello. Francis mandó miradas suspicaces hasta dar con la ligera desviación del brazo de Alfred hacia las piernas de la mexicana.

-Ahh claro, no hay problema. Sabes que no tengo ninguna objeción cuando de placer se trata-.

México abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Of course: You're France-. Respondió U.S.A con una sonrisa ladina.

-What? – preguntó Arthur con interés.

\- ¡NADA! - respondió rápidamente María. –Ya los conoces, están medio chifladitos, jejeje-

-Chifladitos Mi querida Nueva España, aunque parezca que lo están, en realidad ellos ven las cosas que nadie más puede ver. – Intervino España con vibras de papá sabiondo.

\- ¿Q-qué? –María se quedó plasmada, pues lo que digo Antonio quedaba perfecto con la situación, sin que él se diera cuenta de ello.

-Yeah, we see things- y dio otra caricia anhelante, agresiva, apasionada; provocando que la mexicana volviera a cerrar los ojos por un instante y apretara las piernas fuertemente. - that nobody else can see.

Después de la sensación, el sonido llegó a María de forma apagada: la risita de Francis, las declaraciones de Antonio, las exclamaciones de incomprensión por parte de Veneciano. Todo parecía etéreo, hasta que abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a Alfred: su sonrisa socarrona, su fuerte mandíbula, sus ojos profundos, azules; su cabello dorado, su boca entreabierta, incitándola a probarla, luego recordando lo que hay debajo de la piel del cuello que no llega a cubrir el traje que traía puesto sus fuertes brazos, su marcado abdomen, la V de su vientre, el lunar cerca de su ombligo, sus largas y trabajadas piernas, sus increíbles y bien hechas nalgas, su muy bien dotado miembro y las cosas que hace con él

Mmm; dejaron a María delirando, ansiosa ya de poder romper ese sensual traje que lo hace lucir guapísimo, desgarrar toda su ropa y besarlo como si el mundo se acabara, tenía que ganas de tocar el cielo de nuevo, aunque sea efímero, pero con él a su lado. Volver a ser sempiternos, sensaciones completamente inefables.

-Are you alright, babe? -. Preguntó aquella voz que le encantaba.

-Pinche Alfredo-

U.S.A no pudo hacer más que reír levemente ante el tono de voz lleno de deseo de María.

-Te me antojaste, ese era tu propósito ¿no es así? -.

-yeah, completely. Did it work? -.

A pesar de querer devorarlo en ese momento, la mexicana reunió todas sus fuerzas de voluntad posibles y uniéndolas con su dignidad, respondió:

-Deberás esmerarte más-. Y con elegancia, fijó su atención de nuevo en la mesa. Pero algo amenazaba en romper la resistencia que ella había puesto, eran las risas graves de Alfred, y rápidamente cerró los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haber de dicho lo que dijo; había retado a un hombre que adora los retos y jamás se da por vencido hasta lograr lo que quiere.

-Challenge accepted-.

Le susurró un acento americano en su odio, provocando que María se estremeciera y dirigiera sus ojos al causante: un muy provocado y altanero gringo, dispuesto a llevarla al paraíso ida y vuelta, una y otra y otra vez, con tal de lograr su objetivo.

La mexicana, ocultando una sonrisa hastiada, volvió a centrar su atención en la conversación que sostenían los demás comensales, pero se encontraba nerviosa, expectante del siguiente movimiento de Alfred, queriendo saber qué tenía en mente aquel juguetón estadounidense.

Pero nada pasó.

Cada minuto, cada segundo, se le hacían interminables a la latina. Incluso llegó a creer que él simplemente se dio por vencido y que por fin había decidido dejarla en paz. Éste pensamiento divino (y un tanto descabellado, ya que se trata de U.S.A) contentó a la mujer y, sintiéndose victoriosa, participó activamente en la conversación de la mesa.

-Lo que pasa es que no lo ven con claridad. Si quieren comida exquisita, de calidad y milenaria. Lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a mi país. No es tanto, digo jejeje-. Continuó la mexicana, se encontraban en una divertida discusión sobre qué país tenía la mejor sazón.

-Non mon petit! Si quieres la mejor comida del mundo ven a Francia y recibirás un orgasmo culinario-. Intervino el francés con elegancia y galantería, insinuándole mucho más que un clímax gastronómico a María, quien con desdén rechazó su comentario y contratacó decidida:

-Lo único que hallarás en Francia son puros quesos, vinos y macarrones insípidos. Tu comida es muy simple, no tiene personalidad ni carácter fuerte. La mía en cambio es picosa, ardiente, explosiva e incluso salada y dulce ¡Eso! Si es un verdadero orgasmo culinario-.

-Me duele corregirte mon précieux, pero del otro lado del mundo la acomida es mejor-. Continuó Francis.

-JAJAJAJA, ay por favor. ¡Ahora me vas a decir que las suculentas cucarachas, ranas y perros preparados en China son lo mejor del mundo! ¿No? -. le contestó María con sorna

Un estallido de carcajadas venido de todas partes fue lo que llenó los odios de todos los comensales, cubriendo la atmosfera de diversión. Mientras María reía notó algo inusual en su vecino, y es que, aprovechando que todos se carcajeaban, Alfred llevó una de sus traviesas manos a la espalda de la mexicana, tocando justamente aquel tatuaje tan sensible para la chica: uno que se hizo con Alfred cuando eran pequeños, un símbolo y conexión de unidad, amistad y apoyo incondicional.

Ella se estremeció y cesó su risa. No sabía el por qué, pero después de la guerra que tuvo contra él, ese punto en particular de su espalda se volvió extra sensible, excitándola casi instantáneamente.

María, prácticamente cegada por el deseo, sentía maravillada el masaje que los dedos de Alfred producían en aquella intersección, pero el placer se volvió casi dolorosamente insoportable cuando una segunda mano volvió a escudriñarse entre sus piernas, tocando con descaro su ropa interior y jugando con lo que había debajo de ella.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, por más que ella quiso reprimirlos. Miraba fugazmente a los otros, todos bromeaban y se carcajeaban, nadie se daba cuenta. Ya no aguantaba, se inclinó sobre la mesa, pegando su frente contra ésta cuando un dedo de Alfred decidió explorar dentro de ella, mientras que su pulgar bailaba sensualmente con su clítoris.

-¡Miren a la pobre María, ya no aguanta la risa! -. Dijo Arthur antes de volver a carcajearse, junto con los demás. Excepto uno.

Alfred miraba maravillado y ambicioso cómo María se retorcía, no por el humor, sino por el placer que él le producía. Esto lo alentó y volvió sus caricias más salvajes, anhelantes. Hasta que ella ya no lo soportó y de golpe se levantó de la mesa, azotando sus manos a los costados de su plato y diciendo con timidez:

-Amm ¿me permiten? Voy al tocador-.

Todos asintieron, recuperándose del movimiento brusco e inesperado por parte de la latina, pero ella solo miro a Alfred con el cabello despeinado y su respiración intranquila, él solo estaba reclinado en su silla, sonriendo con malicia, mordiéndose el labio inferior, viéndola con deseo infinito y con una erección en el pantalón.

Esto último no ayudó a la mente de la mexicana, que ya se imaginaba sobre U.S.A, dándose placer con aquel increíble hombre que la traía loca. Pero controlándose inhaló fuertemente, dio la vuelta y salió por una puerta al pasillo, entrando directamente a otra para encerrarse en un cubículo en el baño, sentarse y tratar de acompasar su respiración.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a María? -. Preguntó el alemán con severidad al resto de los comensales

Alfred, aun viendo el lugar por donde había salido su vecina, le dijo:

-Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres Ludwig: muy impredecibles, y sobre todo si hablas de una latina-. Saliendo de su trance, dirigió su mirada al país Ario y continuó. -Bueno, no creo que sepas de esto último, según tengo entendido nunca has estado con una-.

Todos los hombres rieron, pero Alemania se quedó serio, mirando duramente a U.S.A, quien solo sonrió con arrogancia, de la misma forma en que lo hacía al vencer en el trato de un negocio conveniente, como todo un empresario, un CEO.

María, por otro lado, estaba que no aguantaba. ¡Cómo le encantaría estar en una cama con Alfred en estos momentos! Tuvo que controlarse como nunca antes y cuando salió del cubículo y se vio en el reflejo del espejo, se dijo:

-Calma María, pronto podrás vengarte-.

Sonrió, se retocó y volvió, decidida a contratacar.

En la mesa todos los hombres trajeados reían, convivían y comían, pasando el tiempo. Debido a los dos años que los habían obligado a pasan juntos, para que no se aburrieran de estar con los mismos todo el tiempo, juntaron las secciones de norte américa, Europa del este y norte para una cena elegante en el restaurante más chic de Nueva York. México y Bélgica eran las únicas mujeres, la segunda se la pasaba bien y la primera ya no aguantaba las provocativas caricias de U.S.A.

Abriendo la puerta con elegancia y decisión, la latina volvió a la acción, provocando la mirada de todos, ella siempre ha sido muy sensual, pero aquel vestido entallado, rojo vino, con encaje, con un escote que llegaba hasta el listón grueso que marcaba notoriamente su diminuta cintura con sus muy marcadas caderas, la abertura que empezaba a la mitad de su muslo izquierdo y terminaba hasta el piso, como el largo del vestido que resaltaba sus diversas curvas y sobresalientes atributos. Ella vestía muy elegante, hermosa, sensual, provocativa pero sin llegar a lucir como facilona, traía consigo una combinación sin duda preciosa.

Caminó como modelando por el suelo de mármol, haciendo sonar sus tacones dorados y su ligera joyería del mismo color. Su cabello parecía de comercial y a cada paso que daba Alfred se deleitaba viendo cómo su cadera se mecía de lado a lado, cómo la abertura de su pierna hacía lucir a ésta y cómo sus pechos brincaban por el ritmo que marcaba su dueña. Sentía que explotaría y ya no soportaba el pensamiento de tener que aguantar hasta que termine la cena para llevarla a su departamento y hacerla suya una y otra y otra vez sintiendo aquel ritmo de caderas sobre su pelvis subiendo y bajando, aquellos pechos rebotando ante sus ojos, completamente desnudos, sujetando aquella diminuta cintura con una mano y con la otra ayudando a sus caderas subir y bajar sobre él.

¡FUCK! Explotaría.

María, con porte y elegancia tomó asiento sacando descomunalmente sus nalgas a propósito, haciendo que Alfred, sentado a su lado, delirase.

-Sin duda, toda una entrada. Jejeje-. Rio España, para poder alivianar la tensión (sobre todo sexual) que había provocado en los todos hombres la mexicana. México sólo sonrió y preguntó:

-Creí que ya estaría el postre ¿por qué aún no llega? -.

-No sabemos-. Respondió el inglés, aclarándose la garganta y dejando ir la imagen de María en su mente.

Poco a poco los hombres comenzaron a recuperarse, Bélgica únicamente se quedó viendo a la latina, preguntándole con los ojos "¿puedes creerlo?", a lo que le respondieron con un silencioso "bueno, ya vez". Bélgica comenzó a reír. Sin embargo, María sentía que un par de ojos seguían en su figura, volteó, creyéndose lista para enfrentarlos, pero se equivocó. Ni un segundo fue necesario para sacudirla: esa mirada hambrienta, decidida, penetrante, ambiciosa... U.S.A.

Enderezándose y bebiendo un poco de vino, decidió ignorarla. Pero ya volvía a sentir la humedad en su entrepierna. Chingado gringo.

Pasó un rato más. Siguieron las pláticas, las risas, la música las caricias. Pero en esta ocasión le tocó a Alfred sobresaltarse al sentir la pequeña mano de su vecina recorrer su muslo, desde la rodilla hasta su muslo interno, pasando por sobre su entrepierna, que al sentirla dio un estirón, y poco a poco se volvía más dura de lo que ya estaba. El estadounidense bebió con discreción, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, disimulando mucho mejor que la latina; cosa que disgustó a María, quería que él reaccionara como ella lo hizo, poniéndolo en evidencia. Así que continuo con su plan, disfrutaba con su tortura. Lentamente comenzó a presionar al tiempo que recorría de arriba abajo su erección. Alfred elevó una mano y la puso a la altura de sus labios, queriendo ocultarlos, ya que comenzaban a emanar de ahí pequeños y casi inaudibles gruñidos.

Y para empeorar la situación del gringo, pero mejorarla para la latina, le empezaron a hacer conversación a U.S.A. Él sonrió sólo por cortesía y respondió a la pregunta, y la condición de su voz, que empezaba a entrecortarse ligeramente, fue ágilmente disfrazada con varias tosidas de su dueño, volviendo a beber y aclarando su garganta, respirando profundamente y ahora hablando con claridad y fluidez; como si nada estuviera pasando allí abajo.

María puso una mueca debido a esto y tomando impulso, introdujo su mano debajo del bóxer de Alfred, quien se enderezó repentinamente, pero mantuvo el hilo de la plática. Entonces comenzó: María literalmente empezó a masturbarlo, como él había hecho momentos antes con ella, subía, bajaba, apretaba, masajeaba, acariciaba, cosquilleaba, hacia todo lo posible para que el explotara, rápido, lento, lo meneaba, TODO. Pero Alfred se mantuvo, únicamente haciendo unas que otras muecas y acciones para poder resistir el inmenso placer que sentía. Casi cerca del clímax, él puso sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando sus manos en su frente. Cubriendo así su cara, que estaba ligeramente roja, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta casi sangrarlo, queriendo así aguantar los gruñidos que amenazan con salir.

María lo sintió, crecía más (si eso era posible), su volvía más duro, caliente. Estaba cerca; pero, sonriendo, liberó su miembro. Haciendo que él estadounidense abriera los ojos repentinamente y mirara a María riendo con satisfacción. Alfred le mandó una mueca de ya entiendo, y compuso su postura.

-Are you alright? -. Preguntó el inglés, al ver cómo su antigua colonia se cubría el rostro.

-Yeah! Completely okay-. Le respondieron mientras se acomodaba discretamente su ropa inferior.

Pasó más de media hora que no hacía más que acrecentar la tensión entre U.S.A y México. A las representaciones ya les tocaba salir a la terraza, donde habría igualmente un pequeño convivio bajo las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad. Una banda tocaría jazz, habría bebidas en la barra, ligeros arreglos, sillones, etc. María sabía que Alfred aprovecharía para llevársela a algún rincón oscuro, cosa que no aceptaría. Así que para evitar esto y de paso ponerlo celoso, decidió ir con un reflexivo alemán recargado sobre la cerca que protegía a todos de caer desde el 34 piso. Al llegar con él preguntó:

\- ¿Perdido en otro mundo? -.

Ludwig se incorporó de inmediato, cayendo en cuenta de la presencia de la latina. Él, firme, le respondió:

-Nein. Sólo recordaba-.

María arqueó las cejas y tomó un trago, recargando su espalda en la cerca. Ahora fue su turno de perderse, y medio ida le dijo a su amigo:

-Se a lo que te refieres. A veces me pasa, pero no deberías volver al pasado para recordar momentos que deben quedarse en la historia-. Bebió de nuevo, y continuó, viéndolo a los ojos -La mayoría de mis recuerdos no son tan gratos, y apuesto a que los tuyos menos-.

El alemán sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza, dándole por su parte a la mexicana que le sonrió y se perdió de nuevo en la nada. Ludwig no podía razonar como soldado Razo, no teniendo el espectáculo de la belleza a flor de piel en aquella joven nación frente a él. La contempló, admirando su belleza despampanante; cómo sus labios, vestido y ojos reflejaban la tenue luz del lugar, haciéndolos brillar, llenos de vida. Tan solo cinco centímetros separaban su mano del hombro casi desnudo de ella, pero juraba que podía sentir la calidez de sus tierras llenarlo, haciendo derretir el frío en las suyas. Cuando una brisa llegó a ellos, su cabello onduló, sedoso y largo hacia el vacío del que protegía la cerca en la que se apoyaban.

María dejó su ensimismamiento y retomó la conversación, haciendo sentir grato al alemán.

Alfred, recargado en la pared del otro extremo con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados, únicamente los observaba convivir, platicar y reír. Sujetó con tanta fuerza su copa que la oyó fracturarse, pero por suerte, no se rompió. Sabía eran amigos, pero nunca le gustó aquella amistad que comenzó con un coqueteo. Sus celos eran increíblemente palpables, algo que el francés no pasó desadvertido. ¡Cómo le encantaba el drama a la nación del amor! Y no existía otra mejor que la que existía entre Alfred, María, y todo aquel quien osara a alejarla de él.

Ludwig realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, y por primera vez en la noche, sonrió con sinceridad mientras la latina se carcajeaba, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre su brazo para aguantar la risa. Acto que ni el europeo ni el americano ignoraron. Ya no pudiendo con los celos y habiéndolos dejado estar juntos como diez minutos, Alfred decidió hacer algo al respecto. Así que, fue con el organizador y le dijo que ya era hora de retirar a todos, el reloj ya marcaba la media noche y ellos no dejaban de ser naciones, tenían que ver sus países al día siguiente y para ellos necesitaban buenas horas de sueño. Sabía que no era cierto, que ellos aguantaban hasta tres días con sólo dos horas de sueño, pero Alfred ya no soportaba verlos juntos y menos así de cómodos con el otro.

Poniendo de excusa un evento matutino para el día siguiente, el organizador les pidió a todos retirarse, siendo obedecido por confundidos pero comprensibles europeos y americanos.

-Bueno México. Como siempre, ha sido un placer estar contigo-. Despidió Ludwig con una ligera reverencia, María se sonrojó y le respondió:

-Adiós, ojalá nos podamos ver pronto-. Para después ponerse de puntitas y darle un beso en la mejilla.

La nación aria se puso roja como jitomate, pero solo asintió y se reunió con el resto de europeos, ya que se iba con ellos.

Alfred, quien despedía a su antiguo tutor, lo vio todo y por accidente apretó muy fuerte la mano del inglés, quien se quejó y el grito llamó la atención de María, haciéndole saber que U.S.A la había visto y no estaba contento.

Una vez a la entrada del edificio, esperando por los autos, Bélgica se acercó a Estados Unidos y le dijo:

-Hoy vi a Ludwig y María juntos, creo que hacen una linda pareja. ¿no crees? Él tan fuerte y grande, y ella tan chiquita-. Suspiró y al ver su transporte llegar se despidió y fue, dejando a un estadounidense sacando chispas.

En el coche Alfred, María y Matthew estaban envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Cuando el auto se detuvo María observó:

-Este no es el lugar-.

-Por órdenes mayores me pidieron dejar a Canadá en este departamento. Señor-.

Intercambiando miradas extrañadas, Matthew bajó; dejando a su amiga y su hermano juntos, aún más incómodos que antes.

Seis cuadras más adelante el auto se detuvo ante otro edificio, más elegante que el anterior y el conductor les pidió bajar. María, incrédula preguntó que si los dos, y le dijeron que sí. Sólo eso bastó para la mexicana entendiera de dónde habían provenido esas órdenes mayores, y mirando a Alfred con escepticismo, bajó molesta del coche, seguida por su vecino. Al llegar a la recepción ella iba a preguntar si había un departamento disponible, pero el recepcionista vio a Alfred y sonriendo, le dijo que su pent-house estaba listo y que tenía suerte, pues no había más departamentos disponibles.

Llegaron al ascensor: ella furiosa y él rabioso. Alfred trató de hablar con ella, pero no obtenía respuesta. Creyó que el fucking German le había dicho algo, porque desde que fue con él, sus jueguitos seductores habían cesado, siendo reemplazados por molestia. Tan pronto se abrieron las puertas del elevador María caminó con las zancadas más largas que sus cortas piernas le permitían, él comenzó a llamarla cada vez subiendo más el volumen de su voz, pero ella lo ignoró de nuevo. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y quiso cerrarla antes de U.S.A entrara. Pero fue inútil, él si daba verdaderas zancadas.

\- ¡Mary, STOP! -. le gritó molesto su vecino norteño, una vez dentro del pent-house.

\- ¡NO! ¡STOP TÚ! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡¿En verdad me crees tan estúpida?! ¡ME TIENES HARTA! ¡YA NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO! -.

Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para Estados Unidos. Viendo cómo se alejaba, tomó fuertemente su brazo para detenerla. María rezongó, se quejó y comenzó a golpearlo queriendo liberarse de su férreo agarre, pero él persistió; robándole un beso agresivo, recibiendo como respuesta una fuerte mordida.

-Ahh! Shit! -. Exclamó rabioso, limpiándose el hilo de sangre con el dorso de su mano libre. En ese momento le dieron ganas de matar al alemán, lo culpaba a él por la actitud de su vecina, comportamiento que no veía en ella desde su primer encuentro nupcial después de que la obligara a casarse con él al ganar la guerra, donde también le arrebató más de la mitad de su territorio. Así que con una mirada sádica volvió a acercarse, queriendo poseerla totalmente. María lo vio y:

\- ¡Basta! Por favor -. Suplicó, recordando igual aquel encuentro, sintiendo de nuevo el miedo y pavor de aquella terrible primera vez.

Alfred cayó en cuenta de eso y la soltó. Dando un paso para atrás, confundido. María lo vio expectante, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-I-I don't know what happed to me ...Sorry-.

U.S.A se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a jadear, queriendo retener lágrimas. México se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. No sabía qué chingados pasaba, pero odiaba verlo así.

-Y luego dicen que a las mujeres no nos entienden-. Él rio y la vio a los ojos, diciéndole:

\- I love you-.

María inhaló fuertemente y le sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred, quien continuo:

-Its just that God! No soporto verte con the fucking German. Se nota que quiere contigo. Y lo peor es que parece que tu igual con él. Isn't it? -.

María lo vio a los ojos, entreabriendo la boca, no sabiendo qué decir.

\- I knew it-. Respondió Alfred entre triste, molesto y decepcionado tras el silencio de México.

\- ¡NO! Quiero decir, Ludwig es guapo y todo, pero no. No quiero con él, es muy rígido, no se deja llevar, no juega o disfruta él no es tú-.

El gringo levantó la mirada por lo que dijo María y ambos, viéndose, juntaron sus labios en una batalla donde la pasión y el deseo se encontraron, ninguno con el afán de perder. Rápidamente Alfred puso a María sobre sus caderas y le fue removiendo los tirantes gruesos de su vestido, bajando así la parte superior de éste, pudiendo tocar y liberar a sus sierras madres.

María, por primera vez en la noche dejó escapar un gemido y continuó besando a su gringo, deshaciendo la corbata y bajándole los tirantes de su traje. Alfred retomó el camino trazado por sus manos antes y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su amada, para tomarla de la cadera y hacer lo que venía imaginando desde la cena: moverla sobre él. Arrancándoles gemidos y gruñidos: él por sentirla contra su erección, y ella por sentir su erección contra su área más sensible; área que fue atacada por los dedos de Alfred de nuevo, provocándole arquear la espalda y apretar las piernas, movimiento que aprovechó el estadounidense para besarle las sierras madres al tenerlas a la altura correcta.

Sosteniéndola de esta forma se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación principal. Ella no paraba de gemir y suspirar, sentía que después de todo sí lograría disfrutar de aquel sensual y tentador cuerpo masculino oculto tras el traje.

Al llegar él la recostó sobre la cama, y caminando lentamente hacia ella se fue desbotonando la camisa, sonriéndole provocativamente, cosa que enloqueció a la mexicana; así que con desesperación se hincó a la orilla de la cama y lo besó, ayudándole a quitarse aquella molesta prenda rápidamente. Él desabrochó su cinturón y lo lanzó a quién sabe dónde junto con sus zapatos y sus calcetines, que fueron removimos con dos limpias patadas.

Relamiéndose los labios y riendo, María jaló con fuerza a Alfred, haciéndolo caer en la cama. Él rio y disfrutó viendo cómo su amada se quitaba el vestido color vino, dejando expuesta aquella fina lencería que había sentido antes. Entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello, la vio sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose de nuevo. Alfred gruñó y la tomó por la cintura, dando la vuelta y siendo él quien quedara encima de ella. Con los dientes fue quitándole prenda por prenda, provocándole delirios a María y un placer descomunal cuando lo sintió disfrutando oralmente de su entrepierna. Después de haber estado explorando por un rato, U.S.A decidió volver al ataque de sus labios y continuar masturbándola con una mano mientras la tocaba con la otra.

Separándose un poco observó su exquisita figura y volvió a besarla, pero de forma tierna y suave. Ella con cuidado pasó su lengua por sobre la recién herida en el labio de Alfred, reponiendo así el daño infligido, y él, a cambio, la trató con la más sublime de las atenciones. Pero no podían dejar la devoción de un lado y, con toda la excitación de momento él la reclamó y la volvió a hacer suya.

Y María, cegada por el deseo se dejó llevar en los brazos ajenos. Sintiéndose una con él a su lado, recordando todos sus encuentros anteriores, todas sus guerras, amores y discusiones; reconciliándose con aquel gringo a cada estocada que le proporcionaba; perdiéndose en las bravías aguas de sus ojos turquesas, que la llamaban a casa, a sus cielos despejados y sus playas paradisiacas, porque ahí se sentía: en el paraíso.

Con gemidos y jadeos lánguidos le decían al aire en un lenguaje que solo ellos dos conocían y reconocerían hasta el fin del mundo, cómo de su amor emanaba esta pasión desenfrenada, que arrasa con todo desacuerdo anterior o con cualquier imprevisto plasmado en su historia. Porque eran uno solo: porque ni las fronteras, ni muros, ni el tiempo, podrían separarlos una vez que se encontraban.

Decidida a llevar el control y aferrándose a su cadera, María dio un tirón y dejó al estadounidense bajo ella, él riendo comentó algo en inglés, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de platicar, no al ver sus labios moverse al hablar y formando esa sonrisa traviesa al final; ella solo sabía que él la llamaba y que, con gusto, respondería.

Así que se abalanzó contra sus labios, ahora ya rojos y un poco hinchados, para besarlo, ya no con ternura y lentitud, ya no queriendo reparar ningún daño, si no queriendo provocarlo. Con fiereza tiró de su labio inferior y mordió su mentón, él jadeo, pero gruño cuando, con una sonrisa y ojos hambrientos, María se penetro a sí misma, usándolo en el proceso.

Alfred la vio moverse a gusto, proporcionándole un placer fuera de este mundo; justo como había imaginado antes, la veía subir, bajar, frotarse contra él quien, sin mesura, tomó sus caderas y, subiéndolas, las dejo caer con firmeza sobre él, haciendo su unión aún más profunda, arrancándole gemidos fuertes a su mexicana quien, al sentir tanto placer, curvó la espalda y soportó su peso al poner sus manos en las piernas ajenas, jadeando, como pez queriendo respirar fuera del agua; él, al tenerla en su posición favorita de nuevo, se deleitó con la imagen y, sentándose un poco, atacó con su boca las sierras madres de México, al tiempo que una de sus manos la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura y otra se mantenía en sus caderas, obligándola a moverse forzosamente sobre él, mientras que lentamente subía solo para volver a dejarse caer de nuevo, penetrándose hasta el fondo de su ser.

María no podía dejar de gemir, jadear y disfrutar ¡cómo amaba cuando él se descontrolaba! Si bien, en otras ocasiones se habían dejado llevar más, este encuentro clasificaba como desenfrenado, ya que no podían pensar en algo que no fuera el contrario, la razón se nublaba, dejando a la pasión adueñarse del escenario. Simplemente se satisfacían y enamoraban cada vez mas.

Alfred, después de recorrer sus grandes sierras con la boca, decidió subir a su cuello y con sus manos tomo las de María para mantenerlas en el aire y que se apoyaran en esta fuerza para provocar sus exquisitas fricciones. Ella había cambiado de posición para poder llevar las riendas, pero no podía evitar negarlo: amaba que él la controlara y sí, que también la monopolizara. Si bien, ha habido momentos en los que ella maneja todo (como cuando se vengó en la cena), hay momentos en los que se deja ser. Y es que, para una mexicana, pocas cosas son más sexy que un macho alfa y cuando Alfred se pone en ese papel, de hombre dominante, justo como cuando se casaron, allí por el lejano oeste, le era imposible evitar excitarse ante esa versión de su masculino estadounidense.

Entonces él dobló sus rodillas para que ella pudiera usarlas de soporte y reclinara su espalda, cosa que María hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, saliendo y entrando al tiempo que en movimientos circulares se masajeaba, brindándole a su pareja un espectáculo formidable. El volvió a acostarse sobre el lecho y, alzando se pelvis, levantó a María y comenzó a entrar en ella de manera explosiva, rápida y dura.

Ella, teniendo entrelazadas sus pequeñas manos con las fuertes de él, solo podía rebotar al ritmo de sus estocadas, cada vez más deliciosas y profundas. Sentía sus pechos brincar y caer de golpe dolorosamente, pero había algo en ese dolor que solo la excitaba más. Los muslos de Alfred actuaban como si fueran manos dándole nalgadas cada que bajaba y él subía; pero lo que sí la prendía, era la mirada del gringo en su cuerpo. A pesar de no poder verla porque su rostro apuntaba al techo, podía sentirla en ella, viendo escrupulosamente todo a lujo de detalle, cada parte y movimiento de la mexicana, que estaba siendo abatido por el suyo propio.

Y, a manera de recordatorio, de que él tenía el poder, desenredó sus manos, quitándole el soporte a la latina y dejándola caer estrepitosamente sobre él. A María le dolió, por supuesto, pero era tanto el deseo que no tuvo fuerzas ni para objetar, y Alfred, sin desperdiciar un segundo, la abrazo contra si mismo por su espalda baja y, volviendo a subir su pelvis, retomo sus fuertes penetraciones, al ritmo que él quisiera y marcara. Ella solo podía intentar acomodarse un poco al cuerpo ajeno, pero el férreo abrazo de Alfred no le permitiría moverse tanto. Por lo que únicamente pudo sacar sus brazos y apoyarlos a ambas partes de la cabeza del gringo, para dejar respirar un poco a sus sierras madres, que dolían al ser aplastadas contra el plano y fuerte pecho de su pareja.

Ella quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo, el placer que sentía la sedaba, atinando solo a morderse los labios. Algo que él no iba a dejar así, no podía permitirse no disfrutar de esos labios rojos y carnosos que poseía María, así que la beso, profundizando al mismo tiempo su estocada, deteniéndose por uno o dos segundos, disfrutando de la explosión de placer que sentían en sus zonas intimas, pero retomando los salvajes movimientos de nuevo, como si ese alto hubiera sido una mini tregua, en la que ella pudo descansar apenas tres segundos.

Así que Alfred liberó sus labios para descender y succionar su cuello, permitiéndole gemir únicamente su nombre Alfred ahh, como adoraba oírla así. Y ella como adoraba a él oírlo gruñir Mary con sus acentos tan marcados. Si, en definitiva, era el paraíso

María despertó la mañana siguiente un poco desconcertada, no reconocía donde estaba y el porqué de su desnudez. Se espantó, pero, no parecía secuestrada, tampoco tenía resaca, parecía estar ahí por gusto. Se medio sentó en la cama y entonces descubrió que a su lado derecho le acompañaban las piernas de una segunda persona, volteo más y lo vio: era Alfred, con la sabana cubriéndole la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando ver cuánto torso y rostro quisiera, pero deteniéndose convenientemente en la V que forma en su vientre, dejando picada a la mexicana. Ella sonrió y detuvo el pedazo de sabana que resbalo de sus pechos, sentía su entrepierna palpitar levemente y claro ¡ya lo recordaba todo! Ah, pero ¡Qué noche! María comenzó a reír, y es que hacía tiempo que no despertaba así: con alguien a su lado. Enrolló en su dedo el mechón rebelde de Alfred y él se removió ligeramente, ella, acercándose, acaricio su torso y, poniéndose de nuevo sobre él, comenzó a darle ligeros besos a su pecho.

Alfred, sintiendo un cosquilleo despertó y volvió a verla encima suyo, riendo. Él le acaricio su cara y tras sonreír la besó de nuevo. Ella entonces se acurrucó en su pecho y comenzaron a platicar de cuanta cosa se les ocurría, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Era Matthew, queriendo saber dónde estaban y qué había pasado, ya que lo dejaron en otro edificio. El estadounidense le respondió, diciéndole que no se alarmara, que pronto se reunirían en el Rockefeller Center de NY. Y, tras tomar una ducha juntos, donde Alfred insistió en bañar a María, fueron caminando hacia el punto reunión.

Matthew, tras tomar una calle que no debió y retomar el camino, llegó a su destino y encontró desayunando al grupo de países europeos con los que cenó anoche y, al no ver a sus amigos, decidió ir y saludarlos. Ellos lo recibieron alegre y lo bombardearon con preguntas como ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¡como que los dejaron en edificios distintos? ¿no sabes a donde fueron? Matthew trataba de responder lo más honestamente que podía, pero el francés por morbo, el italiano por inocencia e incluso el español por instinto paternal, insistían.

El único que se quedó totalmente en silencio e incómodo fue el alemán, quien solo pudo procesar: USA y México pasaron la noche juntos sin Canadá. Algo que no le hacia ninguna gracia; de repente Bélgica logro vislumbrar a los tórtolos y los llamo con efusividad. Ludwig los vio y, a pesar de lo que demostraban con esa posición, caminando abrazados, él esperaba que nada hubiese pasado entre ellos anoche.

María se sonrojo al verlos y Alfred sonrió satisfecho, apretando contra sí aún más a la mexicana y diciéndole algo al oído que al parecer fue tan chistoso que les arrancó una carcajada a ambos, solo para que después Alfred recibiera un zape en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Él se sobó divertido y ella, continúo riendo...


	5. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

_ 4 de julio de 1776_

_ Pensilvania, Filadelfia. _

-Hey! What do you think? -.

Le preguntó el estadounidense modelándole a la mexicana su nuevo traje de soldado.

-Huh? -. Le respondió la latina distraída, despejando su mirada pensativa de la ventana.

-Oh c'mon Xóchitl, I've been trying for an hour to get your attention. Pay me attention! -. Lloriqueó el joven.

-Alfredo, ya te dije que me choca cuando hablas en inglés-. Respondió desanimada

-But you can understand me-.

-Sí, pero no se me antoja traducir-.

-Why ah ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa Xóchitl? -. Se acercó a ella, sentándose al lado en la cama.

-No me llames Xóchitl-. Replicó la chica molesta, volviendo a clavar su mirada en el horizonte, ahora con el entrecejo más fruncido por la preocupación.

-Pero ese es tu nombre-. Retomó su amigo.

-No. Mi nombre es Nueva España-. Dijo firme y seriamente ella.

-Oh c'mon. Sabes que no es cierto-. Contestó el vacilón, con ganas de subirle el ánimo.

Lo único que recibió fue una mirada de reproche cubierta por una fina capa de agua que amenazaba con salir.

-Well, Mary. Isnt it? María Guadalupe Hernández Carreido; es un poco largo-. Agregó él pensativo y medio divertido, pero no funcionó.

-Agh Alfred, no estoy de humor-. Arremetió la chica hastiada poniéndose de pie y apoyando su frente con la ventana.

El estadounidense, confundido por la actitud de su vecina y mejor amiga, se levantó y colocó tras ella, preguntándole seriamente:

-En verdad Mary ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué piensas? -.

-Ja ¿Qué en qué pienso? -. Pregunto desesperada la latina. - ¡En todo esto Alfredo! – lo señaló a él y su vestimenta. - ¡Tú! ¡¿Independencia?! En verdad, es una locura ¿Cómo puedes abandonar a Arthur así?

De repente toda gana de querer animarla desapareció de la expresión del chico cuando escuchó lo que ella dijo, y respondió seriamente:

-No estoy abandonando a nadie. Simplemente me emancipo, hay una diferencia-.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? Porque no logro distinguirla-.

-What do you mean? Seriously, I cant understand you. I mean: what's wrong with wanting freedom? -.

-Nada, pero ¿abandonar a tu familia? -.

-Ellos no son familia y lo sabes-.

-Sí lo son, talvez adoptiva pero lo son-. Defendió la chica mirándolo a los ojos. –Es solo que ay Alfred, te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada te pase por querer emanciparte de Arthur-. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y reposó su rostro en su pecho. –Eres mi única compañía, no te quiero perder.

-Ah Mary-. Suspiró el joven, abrazándola por la cintura y poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica. –Nothing its going to happen me-.

-Que NO me hables en inglés-. Reprochó ella.

El americano rio levemente por su capricho y con doloroso cuidado la separó de su pecho, colocando sus manos en los hombros de María e inclinándose lentamente para verla a los ojos y decirle felizmente:

-Dentro de dos horas me reuniré con el Congreso Constitucional, redactaremos mi Constitución, seré oficialmente un país independiente-.

La mexicana no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de su amigo lleno de tanto júbilo, pero sabía que por dentro se desataba un debate con ella misma. Es decir ¿Independencia? ¿Qué clase de loco considera eso? Bueno, Las Trece Colonias claro está.

\- ¿Sabes? tienes razón, es algo bueno para ti; porque eso es lo quieres y después de tanto tiempo lo conseguiste. Felicidades-.

-YEAH! I know, right? It's amazing-.

Risas, de repente fue lo que se escuchó en el ambiente.

\- ¿Estas nervioso? -.

-A Little. Hehe-.

La chica sonrió con melancolía, entonces retrocediendo un paso mejoró su humor y le comento señalándolo:

-Y sí, te ves muy bien con ese uniforme. Hasta pareces un general-.

El joven se irguió por el cumplido y sujetando bien su uniforme, dijo con la cabeza en alto y voz decidida:

-Lo soy, y no solo eso. Soy el primer americano en independizarse. Seré United States of America-.

-Wow ¿En verdad? ¿Ese será tu nombre? -. Inquirió María con incredulidad.

-Of course ¿No te gusta? -.

-No yo bueno, es muy original-. Contesto sin convicción.

Alfred arqueó una ceja, ni un sordo quedaría convencido de su respuesta, pero levantando los hombros le restó importancia y terminó de acomodarse bien su ropa.

María por su parte, volvió a sentarse en la cama. Pero en vez de ver al horizonte veía a su amigo: había cambiado mucho, ahora era más alto y más fornido, su cuerpo se asemejaba más al de un hombre que al de un niño y honestamente también se había vuelto más atractivo.

Un momento, momento. ¿ella? ¿María Hernández Carreido? ¿Pensando en lo atractivo que se había vuelto su amigo? Uff, se nota que el tema de la independencia si la dejó algo loca.

Con nerviosismo y apartando su mirada rápidamente del cuerpo de su amigo decidió admirar de nuevo el horizonte; cosa que, a pesar de su disimulo, el angloparlante observó desde el reflejo del espejo en el que se veía para acomodarse mejor la ropa. Provocándole una de las primeras sonrisas ladinas que nacerían en él gracias y solo para aquella latina.

-What? ¿No te gusta dónde dejé la bayoneta? - inquirió el chico, coqueto.

La chica, sonriendo primero, volteó a encarar y responderle a su amigo, pero se sonrojó al ver su expresión super sugestiva.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-. Respondió dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

El estadounidense, cerrando los botones del traje que tuvo que deshacer para la bromita, volteó divertido hacia su amiga y se lanzó sobre ella riendo. María comenzó a quejarse, y para que eso no pasara, Alfred deslizó sus dedos bajo el rebozo de la chica y los agitó, provocándole cosquillas.

El empleado que pasaba grácilmente por aquel pasillo a entregarle una carta al chico se detuvo de golpe al escuchar risas femeninas dentro de la habitación, con un repentino sonrojo acomodó su moño y golpeó la puerta tímidamente.

-Mr. Jones? -. Al escuchar pasos acercarse, se separó un poco de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al estadounidense con el uniforme desaliñado y tras él, levemente cubierta tras el chico, el cuerpo de una joven reposando en la cama.

-Whats up Jeremiah? -.

-A letter, Mr. From Washington-.

Alfred, al ver cómo su empleado trataba de observar a María, decidió molestarlo un poco.

-What? First time seeing a woman? -. El chico comenzó a reír y al adulto solo se cohibió más. -Go away Jeremiah-. Y tras escuchar la orden, caminó presuroso, fuera del pasillo.

La mexicana vio cómo su amigo cerraba la puerta y entraba leyendo algo con el ceño fruncido, así que, sentándose de nuevo, hizo espacio para que el rubio se acomodara a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Al? -.

-Es Washington, quiere verme antes de la conferencia-. Viendo a María a los ojos, le dijo serio. -Dice que es de suma importancia confidencial-.

La chica frunció el entrecejo y, para romper la tensión, comenzó a acomodar ligeramente el uniforme de su amigo, quien ahora era el que estaba perdido en el horizonte, pensativo.

-Bueno, si escribió eso es por algo. Será mejor que le vayas pidiendo a tus achichincles que preparen la carroza, no vaya a ser de malas que llegues tarde-.

El chico detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir la pequeña mano de la latina en su muslo, bajó la vista para observarla y luego la subió para ver su rostro, ella le mostraba una sonrisa sincera de amistad y apoyo, sabía que no lo hacía adrede, a lo mejor y no se daba cuenta que se hallaba en territorio peligroso, pero no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de hace momentos, cuando tuvo entre sus dedos traviesos la pequeña cintura de María.

\- ¿Alfredo? -.

Era impresionante, pensó el rubio, lo mucho que aquella niñita que conoció hace tantísimos años en el rio sureño había crecido, recorrió con los ojos su cuerpo, desde aquel cabello castaño rebelde hasta la poca piel de las piernas que dejaba entrever su vestido desaliñado. Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de su amiga retirarse de su pierna, solo para dirigirse a sus propias prendas y cubrirse las curvas que recién salían.

-N-no, Mary ¿Qué sucede? -.

-Fuiste descortés-. La miró preocupado, sobre todo cuando se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-I didnt mean it-. Le exclamó tras pararse detrás de ella y sujetar su brazo con ligera fuerza. -Sorry about that-.

La mirada de reproche que le lanzó la latina no le provocó más que culpabilidad ¿Pero de qué? ¿observarla? De niños incluso llegaron a jugar desnudos bajo la lluvia. No había nada que él no hubiera visto ¿o sí? No entendía por qué de repente sentía pudor, ni tampoco el repentino subidón de calor en la habitación.

-Claro te disculpo-. Le respondió la latina, haciendo sonreír al rubio. -Pero Alfred-. Comenzó, acercándosele tanto a su cuerpo, que el chico se puso serio y retrocedió un par de pasos, lo sintió tensarse cuando colocó una sus manos en su hombro y ella misma tembló ligeramente cuando los dedos del estadounidense rozaron su cintura. -Ya te dije-. parecía querer hipnotizarlo, pensó el chico, quien comenzó a acortar la distancia de sus rostros, casi por inercia. -No me hables en inglés-.

Él no le quitaba la mirada de encima y ella se sorprendió cuando sintió que la respiración de su amigo golpeó sus párpados, haciéndola abrir los ojos repentinamente ¿en qué momento los había cerrado? Al ver su posición, su cercanía, se separó tan pronto como pudo. Chocando contra la puerta, solo pudo desearle suerte y retirarse. Dispuesta a tomar un carruaje para volver a su país, dejando al rubio desconcertado y preguntándose en medio de la habitación:

-What just happened? -.


End file.
